Azoxyalkenes of trans olefinic configuration will be converted to azoxyepoxides. The epoxides will be subjected to various reactions (e.g., with lithium diphenylphosphide/methyl iodide, or with cobalt octacarbonyl) designed to generate the cis-azoxyalkenes. These studies are models for the construction of the naturally-occurring azoxyalkene, elaiomycin. Diazotates, which are precursors of azoxyalkanes, will also be subjected to alkylation and acylation reactions, and to reactions with organometallic reagents.